Assorted Adventures
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: What the animals characters are doing when they meet the main characters in the Time Flyer is only part of their lives. Series of Oneshots. Fourth Chapter: Lance the Falconfly. Last chapter slightly edited. R&R!
1. Poggle and Silverspider

Disclaimer: I don't own The Future is Wild or any of its characters. I just watch it on Discovery Kids.

Character(s) from the Show: Zaga

As for the first chappy:  
Gad wasn't the first Poggle that was suspicious of the Silver-spiders that cared for him and his fellows. A previous one was too, but her suspicions went a little too far when she discovers the true nature of her caretakers...

* * *

_Naira_

I don't know why they came. The stories I've been told were always the same. The Silver-spiders arrived years ago, before I was born. They came with many grass seeds and offered to feed and groom us and get us everything we wanted if we allowed them to establish their colony here, among my own family and friends.

The offer, of course, is a hard one to pass up. And it didn't take long before we were side-by-side. They built a huge web outside, between two mountains, one of which we lived in. On these webs, they caught more and more grass seeds, which they give us at our whim. To me, they seem to be pushing us to eat more.

The one that scared me most was Zaga, a spider that sported red stripes on his abdomen and he was practically the leader of all the other spiders...He misses nothing with his eight beady eyes. If we Poggles talked about something he finds strange, he'll be there in a flash to straighten things out. Of course, his actions to us weren't hostile...he seemed a little too kind and loving...

I'm practically the only Poggle here who thinks this. Everyone else loves the life the spiders give them. We never have to find our own food, the spiders feed us until we're so full that it's hard to walk sometimes. We don't have to worry about predators since we don't even have to get out of this cave. Even if we did, the spiders would always keep a sharp eye on us and defend us from most other creatures...I guess that is one good thing, but that's beside the point! I mean, we don't even have to groom ourselves anymore, the spiders take it upon themselves to clean us anytime it's needed.

I woke up one morning and, as a routine, counted all the other still-sleeping Poggles. Funny, there was one less of us since we went to sleep. I would've recounted, but I knew it wasn't needed. This was a regular occurrence, one that the others don't seem to notice. But me...I know something's going on...I feel it in my fur...

Wait, that was an itch. Stupid parasites. Looking around to make sure no pesky spiders were around, I stood to my hind legs and proceeded to the first step of grooming. But I didn't even have time to lick my paws before a voice came up behind me.

"No need for that."

I jumped so high, I hit my head on the ceiling (Which was a long way off the ground). Coming to land was less than graceful. I lost my balance and stumbled over myself. Shaking my head and standing onto my paws, I turned to face Zaga. When did he come? There was no spiders around before. He has a talent of appearing out of nowhere...a skill I found creepy.

"I'm sorry, little Naira. Didn't mean to scare you." Zaga muttered in an almost playful manner. Even though he was acting friendly, I found the air around him quite menacing. I never liked being in his presence, but avoiding it was near impossible since he lives with us. Best thing I can do is to not look hateful. Which is hard...

"What are you doing here?" I couldn't help but ask. It wasn't in an angry tone, just a curious one, which I worked to perfection.

"Just checking how my favorite Poggle is doing." he explained, rubbing the end of one of his legs on my cheek. I endured this, no matter how much I despised contact from him. Zaga always seemed to love petting us...probably because we have fur and he doesn't.

"Well, I'm doing nothing. Now, please, if you don't mind..." I stepped away from his touch, now a bit unable to hide my irritation. "I'd like to groom_ myself_, if it's not too much to ask." I tried to walk away, but Zaga suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Now that's completely unnecessary. Wouldn't you rather have it done for you?" he continued with the offer. I was really starting to lose my patience with his persistence, but I managed to keep myself from making a scene. Instead, I gave a fake smile.

"No, thank you. In case you haven't noticed, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Again I went off to be alone and this time, he didn't try to stop me. I won this little round, but I was uneasy as I could feel him watching me intently as I left.

--

_Zaga_

I never really liked that Poggle. Naira seems to have a rash streak, although I'm not too completely sure how she got that way. The other Poggles are as simple-minded and gullible as ever, and yet, I could tell that this young one didn't trust us. And I in return didn't trust her.

I have, of course, brought Naira's case to the Queen herself, as she had more experience with Poggles than even I did. She told me what I've been assuming all along. Naira is an adolescent, rebellious and temperamental. She's likely to settle down once she's fully grown.

Still, I've noticed that all the other young rodents weren't as...argumentative. With this in my mind, I myself consulted the Poggle's parents...or parent, seeing as how her father have a personal and final meeting with the Queen...

I picked up a grass seed and approached the adult Poggle I was intent on speaking to. I held the food offering out to her. "Care for a seed?"

Like all the other fur balls (excluding Naira), she accepted it and immediately began nibbling. I went to the matter immediately. "Naira is a rather interesting Poggle."

The mother nodded, looking over at the subject of our topic, who was sitting in a corner having a debate with a Silver-spider that was trying to feed her. "Yeah...she's a little on the...unruly side, but she's a good daughter."

Small talk...Well, it's gotta start out as something. She continued. "Just try and avoid her when her bad mood sets in, and everything will go smoothly."

"Is there something you're doing to fix her...ways?"

"I figured she'll grow out of it. I know I did."

Ah, now we were getting somewhere. It seems Naira's defiant behavior came from her mother. There's a way to deal with this problem before it spreads all over the place. We don't need her spreading insolence throughout the generations and have them ruining our plans.

"Well, if it doesn't bother you, I think the Queen would be interested in having dinner with you." When she nodded, I knew the problem was solved...Well, not exactly. But I'll deal with Naira later...

--

_Naira_

The next day, I woke up, shook out my coat, then began counting. Yup, another's missing...Normally, I was a little indifferent to that, but not this time. This time, I felt as if I had just plunged a few hundred feet. My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't help but mutter a squeak.

Where's my mom?

I didn't hesitate to climb over each Poggle, sniffing them to make sure they were who they were. They grumbled angrily, but I ignored them, intent on finding my mother. Seeing that she wasn't here, I backed away from the other Poggles and fell into a sit. This can't be happening, my mom...she's the only one I have...Now she's gone from my sight, an occurrence that never happened before...

My breathing quickened and I felt that I was going to lose consciousness. I tried to think this out. Maybe she just went outside...Yeah...I can just go out and look for her. Yeah, that's a great plan. I scurried towards the closest exit tunnel, when Zaga tried out his oh-so-popular talent.

"What's the rush, little one? Is something wrong?" He said this like I was a defenseless baby that barely knew how to talk. I would've told him to move out of my way, but I still felt a little distraught about the absense of my parent. So, I did something I never did before. I talked _nicely_ to him, in a distressing tone.

"I can't find my mom...Usually she's always around...But now she's not, and I don't know what to do..." I explained, verging to tears. Zaga petted me on the head, and this time, I didn't mind. I'll accept all forms of comfort right now...Even from someone I don't like.

"Now now, I'm sure she wouldn't go far." He said this in a tone I couldn't really decipher, then again, I didn't attempt to.

"I was just about to go outside to look for her. Do you think she's out there?" I asked him, looking beseeching, hoping for a good answer. He didn't disappoint me.

"Maybe. I'll send out my warriors to go search. We'll find her sooner or later." He picked up a seed from the ground and almost pushed it into my front paws. "Here. Nibble on this and I'll take care of everything for you." I accepted the seed. "You'll see your mother again."

I gave a soft smile, actually reassured. The Silver-spider's words actually brought comfort to me...Instead of the usual feeling of malice. _And_ we actually had a conversation without arguing about something. All this was pretty new to me...But I think I liked it.

Then, as he was leaving, I realized that I forgot to say something. "Zaga?" He turned around the instant he heard his name. "Thank you." He gave me a spider look of confusion, tilting his head to the side. I don't blame him for being puzzled. I never thanked a Silver-spider...or anyone else for that matter. I guess I'm too full of pride to do that.

However, he gave a nod and went off on his way.

--

_Zaga_

A 'thank you' was far from expected. I had comforted her for the loss of her mother, but I never told her the truth of what really happened. How her parent was never to return. To cover this up, I did send warriors to check the perimeter for any stray Poggles. Naira will never suspect.

However, I think I did get through to her. Perhaps I caught a glimpse of her true self now that her egocentric side was put on hold. How long it will remain like that, I don't know. Perhaps until her mother was found...as if that was going to happen.

I even began wondering if it was necessary to exterminate her. Perhaps this new change in her personality would be permanent. As I looked over at her, talking almost happily to another Silver-spider, I became more and more convince of this. The notion was pleasant, I'll admit, but will it be true? I guess only time would tell...

And I was willing to give her plenty of time. And if she were to revert back to her old ways...

That would be regrettable.

--

_Naira_

A few long days later, I woke up earlier than was usual for me. My mother was still missing (which might explain my sleeplessness), but I believe Zaga's doing everything in his power to bring her back. At least I hope he is. Well, he's been getting nicer and nicer to me as time went on. And it wasn't the kind of nice I was suspicious of. A nice kind of nice (That sounds weird...), a comforting kind. I think it's because I was more gracious to him.

I realized that being friendlier was in fact...simpler. I didn't have to think up of new insults to call the spiders by and I actually feel better, more at ease...as I had once always expected some sort of revenge upon me. The Silver-spiders weren't as bad as I thought before. They actually seemed to just like taking care of us. I was beginning to feel sheepish that I ever suspected them of treachery.

I guess it was because of my untrusting behavior that I made no friends. The other Poggles usually pay me no mind since all I ever used to talk about was how good it would feel to knock Zaga off the nearby cliff. And my...slightly...rude ways did antagonize everyone a little.

My thoughts were interrupted when a Silver-spider wandered into the room. I wanted to greet him, but something about his movements and the air around him made me feel like I wasn't suppose to be awake. So instead, I remained perfectly still, my eye open just a slit to watch what he's up to. Some of my suspicion has inevitably returned.

I saw the spider grab a dozing Poggle and carefully proceeded to pick him up. These spiders were amazingly strong and he lifted my fellow easily. Placing him on his back, the spider then looked around at the rest of us. I hurriedly clamped my eye shut. I listened as he walked passed me towards a tunnel. Risking a peek, I found that he went through a passage we Poggles were told never to go in unless instructed, in fact, it was barely noticeable to begin with. I should investigate...but I'll be disobeying a rule that existed since...forever...

Well, it's a rule I'll be willing to break. Afterall, I had to find out what was going on. I can practically feel all my past attitudes returning.

Standing slowly on all fours, I quietly padded to the entrance of the tunnel in question. The smell was almost exclusively Silver-spiders with only a hint of Poggle. I was used to everything in this place being equal when it came to smell. AND I can smell something very different from a normal Silver-spider...it _was_ a Silver-spider smell, but a bit different. It was coming from the other end of the tunnel.

Filled with more curiosity, I went in quickly, trying my best to be silent. It's hard being fast and soundless at the same time, but I managed to pull it off. Reaching the end, I ducked down as far to the ground as I could possibly go, trying to be invisible. When I took a closer look at what I was to behold, I almost fainted in disbelief.

In the middle of the new chamber was the biggest Silver-spider I have ever seen in my entire life. Bigger even than Zaga. It was from this immense creature that the strange scent came from. Around it were all the other Silver-spiders, including Zaga. I stared as the spider I was following laid the sleeping bundle of fur that was my fellow before the giant.

"Breakfast is served, my Queen." the Silver-spider muttered in a respectful tone. Queen? BREAKFAST?! I gaped, frozen at what I was hearing. This can't be happening. This is a dream...yeah...a horrible dream that will disappear and all I have to do is jerk myself awake.

The Queen spider then revealed these wicked (And I mean wicked) fangs. I didn't know the spiders had fangs...I guess they keep them hidden to avoid scaring us...because I think I wet myself...No...false alarm. Next came the most horrible thing I've ever witnessed...

The over-sized spider plunged those daggers right into the Poggle. I flinched and, before I could stop myself, let out a terrified squeak. I clamped my mouth shut and hoped the predators would pass the sound as coming from their unconscious victim (Poor thing...). I was not given this luck, as Zaga and his soldiers snapped their piercing eight-eyed gaze in my direction. I tried to reassure myself. They can't see me...They can't see me...

"NAIRA!!" I heard Zaga roar. They can see me! Instinct took over, and I found myself turning around and running as fast as my legs could carry me. I was clearly being pursued, and I didn't need to look back to know that. I could hear them and Zaga's outraged yells. My scrambled, panicked mind didn't bother to decode his words.

I ran passed the still-sleeping Poggles (What is wrong with them? How can they sleep in a time like this?!) and into another tunnel. I knew these passageways like the back of my paw and was going the shortest way to the outside. Once there, I might be able to escape. There's no point staying here anymore.

I just reached my destination when Zaga appeared right in front of me. He got here before I did! I screamed and tried to stop and turn around all at once. It was no use. I don't know what happened, but I felt this stabbing pain on my flank. I squealed and knew that Zaga had bitten me with his own set of fangs.

I didn't hesitate to return the favor and bit him right back. I felt my gnawing teeth pierce his hard shell and he let me go. I did too and backed away in a limp. It took me a bit to realize I was outside on a ledge. I figured that I would climb up the mountain and away from danger, but I was feeling tired, weak, and a bit stiff. I couldn't understand the reason until I saw a yellow liquid drip from Zaga's fangs before he hid them away.

Poison.

I now knew that I wouldn't have the strength to climb or run. I forced myself to back up even more and I felt my feet step at the very edge of the cliff. More Silver-spiders appeared and there was no getting away. I glared at them, especially at their leader. I knew that he and every other spider could not be trusted. There was no way they would've taken care of us without reason. And that reason was unforgivable.

"You freaks! You _evil_ creatures! How could you do something like this?! How could you make friends with us and then quite literally stab us in the back!? We trusted you and you repay us by fattening us up and then serving us as food! It's _disgusting_!" I had no idea what I just said, but I'm sure it didn't make sense...Or maybe it did, because Zaga made a reply.

"It's a living. And it's nothing personal. It's just an effective way to eat. Even you'll have to admit that." he said, stepping closer. My glare didn't falter.

"No. It's a lie! Everything you did was a lie! And every single word!" I couldn't believe the next sentence I said, probably why I said it so softly. "I thought we were finally becoming friends..."

"It wouldn't have come to _this _if you hadn't learned too much. We might've even spared you the same fate as the others." he told me. I didn't once believe that. Just more lies. Then something occurred to me.

"My mother...You killed her, didn't you!? And my father too! They didn't go missing! They were snacks! How dare you!" I would've lunged and tore him to pieces had I not been as weakened as I was. The spiders moved closer.

"Like I said, it wasn't personal." I shook my head.

"Oh, no. This...This is _very _personal..." I looked over the cliff to see how big a fall it made to the bottom. It was a long way down. There would be no way I would survive if I went over. But seeing my choices, my next move was an easy decision to make. "...You spiders got my parents...And countless other Poggles...But you're not gonna get _me_..."

I jumped.

* * *

This is the longest chapter I've ever made...Wow...This was based on my favorite episode of The Future is Wild TV show I watch on Discovery kids, the one called 'A Poggles not a Pet...Yet'. The next chapter will come when I think of another animal adventure from the series. Perhaps you can give me ideas in your reviews!


	2. Babookari

Disclaimer: I don't own The Future is Wild or any of its characters.

Character(s) from the Show: Alpha

Now for this chappy:  
Alpha once said, "See? This is the kind of strange behavior that comes from not having a tail!" One Babookari loses his tail and goes from popular to outcast. And when it comes to bush-fires and 7 foot tall killer birds, who knew missing one body part can mean the difference between life and death...Hopefully, this little monkey will find a way to fix his big problem..._before_ his luck runs out.

* * *

"Come on, Equinox! Keep up with the group!" Alpha yelled over his shoulder. I didn't hesitate to run up with the others. Normally, my troop won't let another fall behind, but it's not exactly impossible. Like if you get lost in the sea of grass here and there's a Carakiller around...you'll be on your own. And no other Babookari would bother looking for you...

Well, not exactly. For me, I'm sure they'll go to the ends of the world. After all, I _am _the most promising young Babookari in the troop. I might as well be the dominant male...but that would mean getting rid of Alpha, and I don't want that. He's been like a father to me. And he seems to favor me over everyone else. I guess it's because I'm the cleverest Babookari that ever walked the Amazon Grassland. You've got to be blind not to see that. I can catch more fish than any other primate my age, and I'm big, strong, and in tip top shape. I'm also friends with all my peers and the younger ones look up to me...Yeah, life is good...

We were heading towards the river to gather our fish from our baskets and when we arrived, I found that I caught more food than even Alpha, which is starting to become a regular occurrence! Today was bound to be a good one. One of my best friends, Mercury, wandered up to me and looked into my basket.

"Wow, Equinox. There must be a hundred fish in there." Although he tended to exaggerate, I still felt pride at my accomplishment. Other members of my posse arrived to congragulate me for coming up with better and better weaving designs. Even Alpha walked over to praise my work.

"Well, done. You know, your becoming more like an adult. Perhaps you can make your wonder-basket for everybody." I was flattered, as you can imagine.

"Aw, thanks, Alpha. I'd love to help the troop out." I said. Alpha smiled and gave me a pat on the back.

"Nice to hear you say that. How about keeping watch for Carakillers?" It wasn't a question actually. Alpha never questions. What he says goes, and although I wanted to play with all my friends, I knew better than to argue. I gave a quick nod and scurried up a tree to a nice high branch. Mercury followed.

"I don't know what's the big deal about these Carakillers. You can probably take one on." he said. I smiled as I scanned the area.

"Please. That's crazy...I can take on a whole flock..." I wasn't done showing off. "With my hands behind my back."

"Well now's the chance to try that." he said, staring fixedly at something. I looked over and saw a Carakiller. Then two. Then three...wait, make it five. I was about to call out the alarm, but Mercury stopped me. "Whacha waiting for? Go over there and teach those Birdbrains a thing or two."

I was at a loss of what to do. He didn't really expect me to go right up to those things, did he? Personally, I've never even encountered a Carakiller before...They've only been described to me by the adults. And from what I knew, they were dangerous, capable of even killing Alpha without a problem. I admit to being a bit self-centered, but I wasn't stupid!

Then again, I didn't want to look like a coward in front of my best friend. I'm the best Babookari ever! Everyone in my troop thought it, I know that! They implied it if not said it! So what better way to show how brave I was that to take those things on!

Before I could make a decision, the Carakillers made this really loud squawking noise that pretty much everyone heard. My troop was completely taken by surprise, including me. I was so deep in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that the birds had approached us.

Totally unprepared, every Babookari scattered. I jumped from the tree and took off into the tall grass, hoping to hide. I was no longer full of bravado. I'm too scared for that. I kept on retreating, not daring to look back or in any direction but in front of me. And in front of me was the surprise.

It happened quickly, but for me, time seemed to have slowed down. A pair of huge scaly yellow legs appeared and I felt my body suddenly move on its own, jumping sideways just as the deadly beak came down. I heard Carakillers kill by hitting the head. Luckily for me, I moved fast enough to dodge that method and instead, it clamped onto my tail.

I didn't even feel the pain, that's how terrified I was. I just heard the rip before I was running in another direction, away from the Carakiller and his gathering companions. A quick glance over my shoulder showed that I wasn't being pursued and I slowed to a stop. It was then that the pain made itself known...

With a dejected feeling, I made my way towards the Home Tree, where I'm sure to find the rest of my troop. My hunch was proven to be wrong, as the branches was empty. But I'm sure the others will return soon. I just managed to get here before they did.

But until then, I learned that climbing a tree was hard without a tail to balance you. I fell off the branches in more ways than you could think possible. I guess it can take a while to become use to the whole not-having-a-tail concept. I persisted for a long while, only to face repeated failure. Who knew something as easy as climbing can become so difficult...

At last, I gave up and sat at the base of the tree and stayed there for a very long time. Looking up at the stars, I knew it was going to be a long night...

--

"Equinox!" I woke up at the sound of my name. It was Alpha! My troop returned! I stood up to all fours excitedly...I'll admit, spending the night without the others was a frightening experience. There was a lot of noise that scared me awake only for me to find out it was just a harmless Rattleback.

The others emerged from the grass, none of them injured...lucky for them...

"I've been waiting for you guys over here." I told Alpha as the other members climbed the tree.

"Well, you're lucky none of us became Carakiller lunch. Why didn't you give the alarm?"

I was hoping that question wouldn't come, even though I knew it would be inevitable. Luckily, I've been thinking of a response all night in between sleep and scares. I almost never lie (feel free to disagree) but if I told him the truth, then I'll be in more trouble than you can imagine.

"I didn't see them. They just came out of nowhere."

Alpha made no reply to that and instead, looked behind me. "Where's your tail Equinox?" I looked backwards as if I only now noticed that it was gone.

"A Carakiller took it." I muttered, turning my sad gaze at the ground. I then heard something I never did in my life.

"Well, can't say I envy you." With that, Alpha climbed up to his branch and I was still stuck on the ground. And nobody, not even Mercury, helped me...or even looked at me...I guess they were a little angry at me for not preventing an ambush...Sighing, I knew they had the right.

--

The days only got harder for me. My peers now took it to be hilarious that I couldn't climb a tree as easily as they could (I had re-taught myself to climb, but it took many tries). And it was very difficult to be noticed by my troop, since I have no tail to raise. I thought that, with time, everybody would forget about the incident and things would go back to normal...

But they didn't...

Why were they doing this? It's not like anybody died during the attack. But they were acting as though someone important did. I know I didn't do my job well, but did that give me the label of 'untrustworthy'? All this was really putting down my confidence. I wasn't used to being ignored...I was used to being the center of attention.

They didn't even appreciate my fishing basket like they used to. Well, I guess I should be grateful that they weren't taking my food from me...After all, I've now begun to expect that even though it's never happened before.

You might wonder how long this kind of treatment would last. I did too. Then came that fateful day when I convinced the group to give me another chance at sentry duty and became was the first to take notice of a tower of smoke. I've been taught enough to know what it means:

"Fire!" Every Babookari stopped what they were doing and looked at me, then Alpha.

"How far?" he asked.

"Not very." I answered, pointing towards the stream of dark clouds.

Alpha was quick to take charge. "We'll retreat as fast as possible ahead of the flames. Stay away from the trees and also be on your guard. Fire means Carakillers, so it's vital that we stick together."

With those instructions, we took off.

--

The fire was one of the scariest moment of my life. Scarier than even the Carakiller attack. The smoke made it very dark, but the flames were unbelievably bright and everyone could feel its heat. Animals I've never seen before scurried by my feet, but I ignored them. It was hard to keep track of everyone through all this smoke. I couldn't afford to lose them, since they can't see me.

Unfortunately, luck was not on my side and it didn't take long for me to become separated from the others.

"Alpha!" I yelled. Usually, we never had to scream out for each other. That would be too dangerous. I wished now more than ever that I still had my tail... I didn't know what I should do or where I should go. Should I keep running straight and hope to catch up, or should I go to the Home Tree? I didn't have much of a choice, since the second one would lead me right into the fire.

I couldn't go far, because I heard a very familiar squawking noise. Carakillers! Exactly what I need at the moment...I didn't know what tactic I should take. Alpha said not to climb the trees, as we might get trapped and burned, but a tree meant escape from the terror birds! Which was worse? Death by bird or death by fire? Is there a third option?!

When a Carakiller spotted me and I spotted it, I knew there was one...RUN!! I took off and I heard it give chase. I knew I had little hope of outrunning this monster, but maybe luck was finally coming back, as almost instantly, there was another squawk and the Carakiller turned away and ran to the source.

I was lucky...truly lucky indeed...

--

After the fire was over, locating the others was not so lucky. The trees were still blackened and hot to touch. And I didn't know which way the Home Tree was. The only chance I had at finding them was if _they_ found _me_. And without a tail, that was next to impossible. I guess that's what happens to Babookaris like me. Why did it have to be my tail? Why did it have to be me?!

I hopped onto a rock and made an attempt to stand perfectly upright. Maybe I'll be able to see my troop over the grass. But my plan didn't work. Again, without a tail, it was highly difficult to balance. I wanted to cry, I'll admit it. I can't do this...I'm hopeless without a tail. I can't climb all too well and I can't stand up and I can't be noticed by others of my own kind...What can I do?

Before the tears arrived I took notice of something. The grass...it looked a lot like our tails. Of course! It dawned on me. Our tails were disguised as these tall grass! Perhaps, if I took one and waved it like I would a tail, something might happen. It was worth a try.

I plucked a long one from the ground and sat down. Then, lifting it high in the air, I gave it a few waves, mimicking the movements Babookaris do when lost. I knew I was going to be in for a long wait, but hopefully, it'll be worth it.

But I didn't have to wait long after all. I heard other Babookaris rushing over and my troop appeared.

"Equinox?!" Everyone exclaimed in surprise. But it was a good kind of surprise. They seem to be genuinely happy to see me. Mercury rushed forward, tackling me to the ground.

"You got your tail back!" he said excitedly. I grinned.

"Not exactly." I held up the grass and the look on everybody's face was priceless. Alpha walked up to me and gave a warm smile.

"That's very resourceful of you." And he said something I hadn't heard in a while. "Great job, Equinox."

Everyone gathered around me and thanked me for seeing the fire in time. I guess I've finally re-earned my place in the troop and, finally, I felt my first feeling of accomplishment in weeks. And I knew nobody would be ignoring me now.

"Hey, Equinox." Mercury started. "Maybe we can gang up on those Carakillers and get your tail back."

Shaking my head and looking at the grass that reunited me with my troop, I replied: "Nah...I think I'll be perfectly happy with my new tail..."

* * *

There really are happy endings in the natural world...I'd like to thank Treehuggerme for giving me the suggestion to use Babookaris and FullDizz to be the first to review! I hope to hear more from you two!

The next chapter will either be with Terabytes, Spitfire Birds, or Lurkfish...I can't decide which...maybe you can help me in your reviews!


	3. Spitfire Bird

Disclaimer: I don't own The Future is Wild or any of its characters.

Character(s) from the Show: Nix and the other beetles, and the Falconfly

Now for this chappy:  
A Spitfire bird has a very confident attitude. After all, who'd attack a bird that can spray acid? One bird is about to find out the answer. Spitfire Beetles, she can handle...However, the young bird's much practiced abilities are put to the test when facing the apex predator of the forest. Will she be able to fend off the killers, or will things take an unexpected turn?

* * *

_Rena_

I woke up, yawning and stretching my wings. Dawn has arrived and it's time to start another day. In preparation for my daily activities, I preened my white and orange feathers, also keeping a sharp eye for any approaching Falconflies. Like myself, these predators are active during the day, and although that can be a bad thing when one thinks about it, it also means that we can sleep very soundly during the night without fear of being attacked.

Ready to get on with my routine, I took flight, hurrying to complete my first 'chore' of the day. Although I was very hungry (as I usually am in the morning), I had to renew some of my supply of chemicals so I myself won't be the one to satisfy someone else's hunger.

Finding my favorite Spitfire tree, I hovered from flower to flower, using my long tongue to lap up every drop of valuable liquid the bright orange flowers had to offer. As I rose higher, I caught sight of an innocent looking plant and grinned inwardly. Ready to begin my practice, I came closer, implying that I was fooled. The 'flower' lunged out and I, not even giving a cry, threw myself backwards. Four beetles fell to the ground, now stuck on their backs.

I laughed and spoke at the same time. "Ha! Nice try, but not today, fellas." Shaking my head, I continued with a mutter. "This never gets old."

One of the Spitfire Beetles righted himself and responded right back in the universal animal language. You see, each of us knows about two dialogues. One for our own kind and one for all other animals. That means I know how to communicate with fellow Spitfire Birds and other creatures. That's how it works...Anyway...

"We'll get you one day, Rena!"

"Right, you keep thinking that, Nix." I replied, rolling my dark colored eyes. I watched in amusement as the four climbed the tree's trunk, chuckling lightly. Nix looked at me as he continued his ascent.

"Everyone has a bad day! We'll be waiting for yours!"

I turned away, about to go hunt for other insects...ones that won't try to eat me. "Talk to the tail feathers." As I flew off, I recounted my encounter proudly. Those particular Spitfire Beetles and I have a rather odd relationship. I knew Nix and his posse for about a month or two, having plenty of confrontations every day. The insects are always trying to hunt me, but I always evade their attacks. It even became something like a game for the both of us...although it's a high stakes game on my part.

But where's the fun without risks?

--

_Third Person POV _(Some later chappies will be in this POV, so I'm trying to get readers used to it...)

Nearby Rena's favorite Spitfire tree, a Falconfly hovered thoughtfully. He had stuck around silently during the word exchange between bird and beetle and was overtly curious about it. It seems the members of the two species have become something like 'friends' even. Or as close to friendship as predator and prey could get.

What was the point of it all? Why even bother talking to food? Perhaps he should find out...Could be interesting...

Flying towards the tree, he found the beetles in their little flower disguise. They didn't acknowledge him and was probably hoping they wouldn't be noticed.

That was exactly what they were doing. Falconflies and Spitfire Beetles don't prey on one another, but the beetles, especially Nix, knew the giant wasps have a bad attitude and short tempers. Hopefully, the larger predator will go away. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. They weren't fooling this insect.

The Falconfly shot one of his two spear-like appendages forward, the sharp weapon zooming dead smack in the middle of the flower formation, purposely missing the four beetle's heads by a breath. "Bull's eye!" the Falconfly exclaimed. Nix and his friends scattered in surprised panic and hovered in the air, facing their tormentor.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Nix asked.

"Nothing, Beetle Brain," At this point, Nix recognized the Falconfly as the one that attacked him when he got separated from his friends...He hoped this wasn't going to be a hostile visit. "Except, why were you talking to the Spitfire Bird?"

"Oh uh...No reason...Why?" One of Nix's friends answered. The Falconfly snapped his angered gaze at the beetle, reaching out with his deadly spears until they were very close to the other insect's body.

"Was I talking to you?!" he hissed. Nix pushed himself between the two. As a foursome, they can't afford to lose a member. If they did, they'll starve.

"Whoa! Let's not be hasty!" Nix said hurriedly before harm could be done. "Let's start over, shall we? Can we help you?"

The Falconfly gave a growl, retracting the weapons and lowering them in a less threatening manner. He was still angry, but figured that these beetles wasn't worth the effort. He too recognized Nix as the beetle that interrupted him during his hunt of the large feather-less creature, asking him ridiculous questions about seeing a three-petalled flower. He basically lost his chance at finishing off his prey because of Nix. Said beetle was lucky that revenge wasn't the typical way of insects.

"That Spitfire Bird. Why talk to it?" he asked in a more calmly manner. Nix lowered his antennae nervously. He had an answer, but it was kind of embarrassing and more than a little disgraceful.

"Well, we're trying to catch her for our lunch, but she's very hard to get a hold on. One day, she spoke to us; We answered back. Now we have little talks whenever we meet." Nix explained as best he could.

"So you basically_ did _become friends." The wasp muttered in obvious disgust. What was wrong with these beetles? Talking to a bird...and they call themselves predators...Even worse, they called the feather ball a 'her' and a 'she' instead of an 'it'. That is a serious problem.

One thing's for sure, Nix was quick to be defensive. "No! Just because we talk and play around doesn't mean we're friends. We just have a hard time catching her, is all."

"Uh huh." The larger insect breathed doubtfully. He backed up, getting ready to depart. "By the way, not being able to catch a Flutterbird is _pathetic_. Even Spitfire Birds are easy game. I'll show that to you weak little beetles." He flew off, following the bird's route.

"Hey! We're not weak _or_ little!" the four beetles exclaimed as he left.

"And stay away from that Spitfire Bird! She's OUR fr..." Nix started, but he trailed off as the wasp turned around to wait for the word. He covered himself with a soft mutter. "...food..." At this, the Falconfly took off.

--

_Rena_

As the heat of the forest began to rise, I made my way to a much used resting tree of mine, veering off to catch food along the way. It's funny actually...How we Flutterbirds eat bugs, but then we get eaten by bugs. It's something to think about on ones free time and ponder on the irony.

Arriving at my landing branch, I flared my wings and tail, stalling in midair before touching down. Settled, I went over my day and the status of my being. A stuffed belly and a beakful of acid. Considering the fact that I had not used a single drop of it, today can be labeled a pretty good day. Until a certain bird ruined it.

"Hey! That's MY perch!" It was a False Spitfire Bird. I never liked them. They look like us but that's just a cowardly little disguise. I've been taught that they can't even shoot acid like we can and essentially, they lie to save their sorry feathered skin from predators. Lousy impostors...Practically stealing my identity.

"No it's not! I've been using this since the day I fledged." I informed. There was no way I'll even think about sharing MY tree with this vile bird.

"And you're still practically a fledgling. I'm an adult and I've been roosting on this tree since before you even hatched." he pointed out. I took to the air and hovered protectively over my branch. I never saw another bird use this branch. So as far as I was concerned, his statement was just another lie.

"Yeah right. Listen, I'm having a pretty good day and I'm in a generous mood." I started to negotiate. "So I'll give you a chance to fly away before I use my acid on you." Consider him warned.

Either this bird was in a bad mood or was just naturally defiant. Because he dive bombed me, calling loudly. I dodged to the side and, seeing no other options, I took aim and sprayed some of my acid at him. The other bird rose higher and my attack missed. Instead, the acid hit a tree and began burning the bark. He charged at me again and again, and I kept on evading, using the reflexes and agility I've been practicing with the Spitfire Beetles.

Finally, things ended when I fired my chemical weapons again. He zoomed sideways and I gave chase, spraying more acid. I even managed to graze his tail feathers and he yelped before speeding his retreat. Starting to get exhausted, I disengaged and flew back to my prize, trying to catch my breath.

Landing, I didn't know whether I should feel proud or not. I defeated a bird that was male and adult, and thus, larger and more experienced than myself. But he didn't have the same advantages that I do. Either way, he started it; I finished it. Heck, he probably wasn't even worth thinking about. Still panting, I halfheartedly put my feathers back in place.

After a few minutes, I heard wing beats and looked up from my preening as a couple of birds landed on either side of me. "Hi Mom. Hi Dad." I greeting as my mother nibbled the feathers on my head lovingly.

"Hey. How's your day so far?" Dad asked. I shrugged indifferently.

"Did any predators give you trouble?" Mom continued the questioning. Thinking back to my beetle 'playmates' I smiled.

"Not really. I met up with the usual Spitfire Beetles, but they're practically harmless since they can't get me. And this False Spitfire Bird tried to take my future nesting site." It's true. This branch is going to hold my nest when I'm old enough to have eggs. Some females prefer to take the nests of our look-alike cousins when they can, but I plan to build my own, just like my parents.

"Did you show 'em who's boss?" Dad asked in interest. I didn't bring him down.

"Of course. Probably scared him right out of the forest." I announced with my head held high. Dad placed a wing on my back and gave me a few pats.

"That's my girl." he said proudly. I felt wonderful at his praise, which he didn't give very often. He must be very happy today.

"We just came by to tell you to keep your eyes open. A Falconfly has been seen around here. Strangely, it ignored our Roachcutter neighbors, and I fear it might be looking for a challenging meal. Don't let that meal be you, okay?" Mom said in concern. I nodded and was quick to reassure her.

"Don't worry. If I meet up with one, I'll fly away as fast as my wings will carry me."

"And if that doesn't work, " Dad butted in. "Don't hesitate to show it all you've got!"

"I will." I agreed.

"Good." Dad continued. Mom gave me another groom on the head before taking to a hover. My father followed suit.

"Be back home as soon after you're done with everything you've got planned." Mom told me. "I don't want to give that Falconfly any opportunity to take my daughter." Dad looked at her.

"Come on. Rena can take care of a Falconfly. She's a tough little bird that I raised well." At this, I saw my mom glare at him angrily and Dad got the intended message. "I mean _we_ raised well." He was also quick to cover. "You know I love you right?"

I chuckled as my parents left while having a kind of lover's spat. Shaking my head, I reviewed my parents' words. My dad has given me two compliments in one day. This was certainly something that should be remembered for the rest of my life. But it's my Mom's warning that should have impacted me most. But it didn't, strangely. I've seen Falconflies before and they were larger than the Spitfire Beetles. And their hunting method was a lot more aggressive while the beetles remained passive.

I've also seen Falconflies kill my fellow Flutterbirds. Instant death from those sharp harpoon limbs. Personally, I felt unfazed at the prospect of facing these predators. I have fast reflexes and a strong body, at least that's what my parents always said. I never had trouble with Nix and his beetles. Then again, the beetles aren't known to give chase. Once revealed, there's nothing they could do to harm us if we managed to get away from their initial ambush. Falconflies, on the other wing, will stubbornly pursue their target and have even been known to continue killing when they've already succeeded in a hunt.

In fact, now that I'm reviewing the differences between Falconflies and the predators I knew, I began wondering about the chances of surviving a Falconfly attack. I mean, I have practice when it comes to beetles...Will I be able to employ the same tactics with giant wasps?

Well, I had my chance to find out. I heard a loud buzzing from behind and from the sound of it, I can conclude it came from no small bug. With a cry, I fluttered off my branch as fast as I could, rising higher. Below me, a Falconfly zoomed passed, barely brushing against my tail. The over-sized bug turned around to face me and hovered no more than ten feet. It stared, head jerking to different positions as if sizing me up from different angles. Suddenly, it raced forward, putting those harpoon legs together.

Not eager to be killed, I shot some acid at it, although the amount wasn't as much as it should've been. The predator easily dodged the chemical without even slowing down. I in turn dodged by turning aside and it again shot pass me. All this only took place in a second or two. Once more, it turned and hovered. I attempted to take advantage of the pause and tried to shoot some acid at my attacker. However, no acid came, just air.

Uh oh, I must've ran out. I did use alot during my scuffle with the False Spitfire Bird. Stupid creature. Now I was practically defenseless. I have to resupply NOW!! I risked a glance around, hoping to find a flower. During my distraction, it charged again. In response, my wings folded and I plummeted like a heavy branch breaking away from a tree.

It went right over my body, those harpoons only nicking a feather. I spread my wings and flew off towards my Spitfire tree. Maybe I'll have enough time to take a few sips of nectar and reload so I can better defend myself. The Falconfly was catching up. It was obviously faster than I was. Coming up with a strategy, I increased altitude right into the canopy where there was a tangle of branches and leaves and such. I dipped and ducked and jerked among the foliage, hoping to slow this big bug down or lose it altogether. But the Falconfly was surprisingly maneuverable and agile. My head began racing for another plan to out fly it...

I've got nothing...But luckily for me, I've reached my destination. Speeding up faster than I've ever flown before, I made it the tree and flowers seconds before my pursuer. I made the most of my time and hurriedly lapped up the nectar from the closest flower, then the next. I've never drunk so much so fast before. From above, Nix and his beetles tried to jump down on me, but I backed up in time. Instead, Nix managed to grip a feather with a leg, however I shook him off so he'd fall like the rest.

"Ah man." One of the beetles complained as they struggled to get to their feet. "And we almost had her too..." I ignored the now nonthreatening insects and turned my attention to the danger that has caught up.

"I'm fully loaded!" I shouted at the insect in the universal language. "Don't come any closer. If you do, I'll spray!" I continued the warning. The Falconfly swayed from side to side, its dangerous weapons twitching. At first, I thought it was considering my words. Turned out, it was preparing another attack. It lunged and I gave a yelp and barreled out to the side. I shot acid, but my aim was off and it hit a few leaves.

As the Falconfly turned, I flew to the other side of the tree, hoping to hide. Despite common beliefs, we Spitfire Birds prefer to retreat than attack. The more acid we use, the more visits we have to make to Spitfire blossoms...and Spitfire Beetles. Which is something most of us wants to avoid.

I heard the Falconfly's buzzing on the other side of the tree, heading towards me. I retreated by circling to the opposite side. And this continued. Using the buzzing as a way to pinpoint the bug's location, I always knew when it's coming and I'll go back the way I originally came. Just when I was going to quietly sneak away, the buzzing stopped.

Now unable to tell where the predator was, I paused into a hover. I'm not sure what's going on but I'm not taking off. For all I know, I'll fly right into a trap. Then again, staying here in one place is just as bad. I gulped, trying to gather the courage to take a peek on what's going on at the other side. Fluttering cautiously, I looked around for the Falconfly, not even bothering to look at the tree itself. That proved to be a mistake. It was only thanks to Nix and his friends that I came out of the attack alive. It all happened in a second or less. But to me, it felt like all eternity.

"Rena! Watch out above you!" I heard Nix call out. I whipped my head up to see the Falconfly lunging down from an overhead branch. I could see the harpoon legs ready and knew I'll never get away in time. Suddenly the Spitfire Beetles jumped towards me from the trunk, their strong hind legs allowing them to reach me before the Falconfly did. The beetles collided with me, the force getting my body out of harm's way. One of my wings wasn't very lucky and the Falconfly's sharp weapons struck it.

Strangely, I couldn't feel any pain...

The beetles, taking me with them, hit the ground. The Falconfly only had a feather shish kabob for its troubles. The angered bug gave a growling yell as it tore the feathers away. Then it glared down at us. I was about to move, but the beetles still clinging to me didn't even allow me to blink.

"Play dead." Nix whispered almost inaudibly. "We've got you covered." Literally.

I didn't know whether to trust them, but I knew had didn't have much choice in the matter. In my head, the concept of the situation went like this: Choose either a Falconfly who wants to kill you relentlessly, or Spitfire Beetles that also want to kill you, but was, at the same time, a lot of fun to play with. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing so much, it was barely noticable. I then listened to the following confrontation...I just hope Nix knows what he's doing. Telling from the louder buzzing, I assumed the Falconfly was coming over...Oh boy...

"Give me the bird, you lousy beetles!" I heard the Falconfly say. Ah...so he (I can tell from the voice that he was male) does know the universal animal language...At first I thought he couldn't speak it since he's never talked to me. I even got to thinking that he couldn't understand the language since he didn't much respond to my earlier warning. I guess I was wrong.

"No way! We caught her, so she's ours!" Nix exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the other beetles agreed. I felt the beetles shift their steps back, except for Nix. I dared to open my eyes just a little, enough for me to see what's happening. The Falconfly has come even closer, pointing his harpoon legs at Nix. I began getting worried, but I forced myself to stay motionless. The bigger bug spoke in a slow, very threatening voice.

"Give...it...to...me..." Nix didn't move, but he talked in the same tone.

"No...way..."

The Falconfly growled and shot the harpoon legs forward. But before it could hit Nix (or me), the other beetles took the limbs tightly in their jaws, stopping the attack. The Falconfly lunged his own jaws and my insect saviors let go. The giant bug moved back a bit, amazingly uninjured. He glared at Nix. "You've already ruined one of my previous hunts. You're NOT ruining this one."

Nix paused before responding. "You know the rules between our kind: 'Whoever kills a prey item, the other cannot take it'. You're not allowed to take this bird, just like we're not allowed to take yours." he explained with remarkable calm.

The Falconfly growled, but didn't attack or say anything. I guess this 'rule' was very important...After a moment, wing beats could be heard and the wasp looked over at the source. My squinted eyes followed and saw that False Spitfire Bird...the one that tried to take my tree. No doubt he was going back to try his luck again. Well, he's LUCKY that I'm busy at the moment. The Falconfly looked back at us.

"Fine. Keep it. It wasn't worth the trouble anyway." With that, he zoomed after my rival, who spotted him and tried to fly away. However, he wasn't fast enough and, hidden in the deep forest, there was a pain-filled squawk. I wince. Even he didn't deserve something like that...Poor guy...

Nix and his friends sighed and glanced at each other. I'm sure that would be they would be smiling if they could. They then got off me, at last, allowing me to stand. I did and tested my injured wing. It was gashed, but it will heal if I kept it nice and clean.

Until then, flying's not an option. It was painful enough to fold my wing. But on to more important matters.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what would've happened if it wasn't for you." I said. The beetles nodded.

"It was nothing." Nix said. He gave a mischievous flutter of his wing case. "But if you say anything about this to anyone, we'll deny it. AND when you meet us again, we'll try to eat you."

I chuckled. "And I wouldn't have it any other way…" I paused thoughtfully before reaching out my good wing to Nix. "Friends?"

Nix stared before glancing at his posse. "We still get to eat you right?" I chuckled again.

"Yeah. Of course." I reassured. Nodding quickly, Nix and his companions reached out a front leg and placed them on my outstretched wing.

"Friends." They said at the same time. Afterwards, we went our separate ways: the beetles reclimbing the tree, I walking/hopping towards my flock's roost. It was going to be a long difficult journey, but I'll be okay.

"Can't wait till next time. That's when we'll get you!" Nix yelled from his tree. I smiled and lifted my tail as I continued.

"And you can still talk to the tail feathers!" I returned. Yeah, I have a feeling we'll be great friends…

* * *

Correction from the first chappy, THIS is the longest chapter I've ever written. Anywho, feel free to make more animal requests, and I'll write them up ASAP! To request or just say hi, please review! Please!


	4. Falconfly

Disclaimer: I don't own The Future is Wild or any of its characters.

Character(s) from the Show: Lance, Nix, and the other beetles

Note: I've gotten two reviews that asked for different animals. So I figured I'll make the first requested animal from Neo-byzantium, then the second one for Anna Cole.

Now for this chappy:  
It was said in the previous chappy that revenge isn't the typical way of insects. But perhaps a familiar Falconfly has been pushed a little too far when it comes to a certain Spitfire Beetle...This chappy will be the first to be entirely told in the third person POV.

* * *

_Those stinkin beetles._Lance thought hatefully as he ate his meal of False Spitfire Bird. Because of Nix, he's lost two of his prey within a single year, an occurrence that's never happened to him as a top predator. The first time was when he was trying to kill the giant, two legged thing and the second time was when he was hunting a Spitfire Bird. What would be next?

He hovered back a bit and stared distractedly at the remains of his prey. He was one of the few Falconflies to be able to tell the difference between both species of Spitfire Birds. He'd noticed on his first hunt as a youngster that the False ones were louder and lacked the obvious petrels of the true Spitfire. Though it didn't matter much, as he'll quite happily eat both. The differences only showed how careful he has to be.

Now that he was thinking about the Spitfire Birds, he thought to the one he attempted to kill not too long ago. That one he was so close to subduing, so close to impaling it...so close he had already tasted his victory. A single second more and he would've been the one to feast on its flesh. But no, Nix and his friends had to ruin it! Probably didn't even kill it, judging by the fact that the beetles were practically friends with the bird.

Lance growled and stabbed at his food's body with his harpoon limbs, venting out his anger. How he wanted to kill those beetles, especially the obvious leader of the group. But it was against the natural order of the forest for Falconflies to kill Spitfire Beetles purposely. It was also a code that kept him from stealing _his_ prey back from the beetles. It was to be expected, that law. Both insect species preyed on the same food source, so an agreement had to be made between them.

An agreement Lance wished had never been made. Then he'll be able to show those puny bugs what happens when you messed with him.

He stopped his assault on the carcass and gave a sigh, his fiery hot anger leaving with it. Left inside was a freezing cold feeling of fury instead. He'll get payback whether it was against the rules or not. Those beetles had messed with him for the last time...

But it'll have to wait as he heard a voice. "Lance? Where are you?" He recognized the voice as belonging to his leader, Blazer. He called back and the older Falconfly spotted him and flew closer. This bug was obviously different than the normal. To show his leadership, the coloring of his thorax was white instead of light brown.

Seeing the remains, Blazer nodded. "I see you had a successful day." No other Falconfly was told that, since everyday was a successful day. But Lance had told Blazer about the beetle that screwed up what could've been a grand feast, given the size of the unknown creature he was hunting. He had also said how he expected the beetle to mess up another hunt one day. Blazer had reassured him that it was probably a one time thing.

And now...

"That beetle I told you about," he started with a shake of his head. "Ruined another hunt just a few minutes ago."

Blazer cocked his head, harpoon legs twitching. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. I was chasing a Spitfire Bird and they took it from me. That beetle leader of theirs used the Food Rule against me, but I have a feeling that they didn't kill that bird at all."

"What makes you think that?" The Falconfly leader questioned curiously. Lance had to force the answer out, for it disgusted him greatly.

"They were _friends_ of the bird." At this, Blazer jolted back in shock, his jaws wide open. "Exactly." Lance pointed out with a sickened tone.

Befriending a bird is one of the biggest taboos for the insects of the Antarctic Forest. Make friends with food, then you bond with the food. Then you can't eat the food. Then before you know it you've changed your diet and influencing others to do the same and that's bound to ruin the natural way of things. No way was Lance going to let Nix do that.

Apparently, that's what Blazer thought as well. "Lance, I need you to find that beetle of yours and fix his ways before things get out of claw."

"Me?" Lance exclaimed in surprise, moving backwards. When Blazer nodded, Lance's astonishment gave way to satisfaction. Perhaps this was the perfect opportunity for him to 'fix' that insect's 'ways' and get rid of that defiant beetle once and for all...He spread his two jaws wide in a Falconfly smile. "No problem..."

--

Morning the next day, Lance landed on a branch high in a Spitfire tree and looked down at the Spitfire Beetle foursome that had taken to their flower position. They didn't know the Falconfly was there and he'd like to keep it that way. He didn't want to be given away. At least not yet.

He's been thinking of his plan all through the night. He decided it was best to respect any laws and not physically harm the beetles. Instead, he'll use that rule they used against him...against _them_. He'll kill every Flutterbird that comes to visit the flowers before the beetles can catch anything. They won't be able to get their food back from him. It won't be long before they starve to death...or grow so weak, Lance can destroy them with his own defense being the act of 'mercy killing' to put them out of their misery. There was no rules against that.

Until then, he waited, listening in on the beetles petty little conversations. And there was one question that caught his attention quite keenly.

"Do you think Rena's okay, Nix?" one of the beetles asked. Lance cocked his head curiously. Rena? Who was that again? He's heard the name before...but where?

_Ah yes._ Lance's memory went. _That was the name of that bird._ He tensed. He knew these beetles didn't kill that avian. The thought that they had tricked him reignited his anger and it was he could do to keep himself from storming down there and spearing each and every one of them.

Nix fluttered his wings. "Of course. We all know how scrappy she is."

It still disturbs Lance how they say the bird's gender. That was the start of bonding after all. An 'it' is exactly what it is...an 'it'. Give it a gender, then 'it' becomes something. That wasn't right.

"We do, but...she can't even fly anymore." another beetle said. "What if another Falconfly finds her and...?"

Nix didn't sound the least bit concerned. "There's a rule against that."

Lance absent-mindedly nodded in vague agreement. Falconflies never hunted wounded prey. To do so was extremely cowardly and not at all fun, since the bird can't put up a chase worth their time. Hunting is as much about fun as it is about food. Besides, the more effort one puts in the kill, the better it tastes...

The beetles got quiet as wing beats sounded, ready to start their ambush. Lance also prepared himself for his own ambush, harpoon limbs jerking restlessly. A Spitfire Bird appeared from the surrounding foliage and immediately set to work lapping nectar from the flowers. Lance waited until he saw the beetles tense as the bird approached them, then struck...

He launched himself and slammed into the bird, killing it instantly as he drove his sharp weapons into its chest. Both predator and prey tumbled to the ground, Lance keeping hold with his grasping claws. Hitting the forest floor, they rolled for a second before coming to a stop. Orange and black feathers gently fell like dead leaves.

"Hey!" He heard from the beetles. "That was ours!"

"Says you." Lance growled, looking back over his wing at them. The beetles recognized him immediately and sighed, but they said nothing and reluctantly went back into flower formation. Lance chuckled and proceeded to eat some of his catch. He heard sour mutterings from one of the beetles and took it to be an insult. He snapped his gaze back to them. "What'd you say?!"

Nix was quick to defend his friend. "Nothing."

Lance huffed, turning back to his breakfast. "That's what I thought."

There was another chirping and yet another Spitfire was approaching from the opposite side of the clearing. Lance watched quietly, unnoticed by the bird at the moment. Nix and his posse tried again to set up an ambush. It would've worked had Lance not taken to the air and lunge at the bird, killing it as well.

"What're you doing?!" Nix yelled. "Stop that!"

The Falconfly scoffed, glaring at the beetles. "Make me."

The smaller insects looked at each other, then back at Lance. They sighed dejectedly, their antennae lowering. Fighting the Falconfly would be a losing battle. Although they outnumber the aggressive predator, one of the beetles is bound to be killed in the process, which means starvation for the others. Not knowing what else to do, they once again set up position.

It was going to be a very long day...

--

A few days past and the beetles is still being forced to fast. Every single time a Spitfire Bird came within range, Lance will steal it from the air or drive it away, essentially leaving the beetles with nothing. They couldn't even scavenge from his food since he'll chase them off before they could take a single bite.

Lance never let up on them. He was determined to starve the foursome and was doing a pretty decent job. The beetles are getting slower and weaker, and they slept more and more.

The Falconfly pretended to leave every dusk, but in reality, he circled back unseen and settled on his branch to keep watch on the beetles at night, making sure they never tried to catch the nocturnal Flutterbirds that moved along the base of the tree. Of course, Lance slept comfortably during most of the night, waking when he picked up movements or sounds from the smaller insects.

He was having a lot of fun. He took to making a game of inventing new hunting strategies and testing them out on the visiting birds. Speaking of the birds, they were arriving at this tree less often. Word probably went out on how he was practically holding this part of the forest hostage. Although he did kill the majority of the Flutterbirds that came by, he would sometimes lose interest in killing and simply scare them into retreat.

The beetles had tried to speak to him about the matter, asking why he was doing this to them and why won't he just go back home. Lance would ignore their questions and instead, would make a mock charge in their direction and thus, making them go silent in fear.

One night, Lance stirred from his sleep to hear the beetles talking. Shaking his head to rid the sleepiness he felt, he listened to what they were talking about.

"Nix. We can't take it anymore." one of the beetles said in its high pitched voice. "Why don't we just leave...find a new tree?"

Nix sighed. "The Falconfly will just end up finding us again. He seems intent on doing whatever he's doing."

"He's starving us. We need to get away while we still can. Tonight maybe." another beetle replied. Lance lifted his body quietly off the branch, ready to follow them if they were to leave. He's not going to leave them alone until Nix collapses and not get back up.

"Fly off now, and we'll be half blind." Nix pointed out. Spitfire Beetles can't see all too well in the dark. They can fly in the night hours, but it wasn't preferred. He thought of another point and quickly brought it up. "And if Rena gets better, how will she find us if we leave?"

"She's a Spitfire Bird. She goes anywhere that has flowers. Chances are, we'll see her again." the third one said. Nix sighed again.

"We'll fly as soon as there is enough light to see with. Earlier than when the Falconflies wake up. We'll sneak off and find ourselves a new home." he decided. The others nodded in agreement.

So did Lance...

--

First light. It was so early that the dawn chorus hadn't even started yet. Lance watched as the beetles opened their wings and took to the air. Spitfire Beetles were naturally slower than Falconflies when it came to flying. The smaller of the insects very rarely flew, there was usually no need. All they did was climb trees and jumped.

Lance waited until they were out of view before taking flight, careful to stay hidden in the canopy. The beetles were so slow that he had to hold his impatience at bay. A few times, he lost sight of them and had to circle back and search for them through the branches and leaves.

The beetles were slower than usual. It was obvious that they horribly weakened from their lack of food. A couple of times one of them would fall to the ground and Lance would smirk as the others helped their fallen comrade back into the air. Then, something happened that made the large predator feel genuinely delighted.

Nix collapsed in the leaf litter and, as usual, the others landed nearby and nudged him to his feet. Nix tried to fly again, but was so exhausted he could barely beat his wings. He persisted nonetheless and failed each time.

"It's no use..." Nix muttered. He tried to crawl along the ground, but instead, sank down limply. One of his six legs tried to move and only flinched. "...I can't get up."

"Yes, you can, Nix. Just concentrate." one of the beetles said, sounding on the verge of panic. This was something they feared most. Not only was they losing a member of their hunting group, but they were losing their friend and leader. They had to help him, or they were all doomed.

"Come on. Get up, Nix." another one muttered. When Nix didn't respond, they gathered around and pushed their body to his, trying to support him physically and mentally.

"It's no use..." Nix repeated dully, antennae lowering against his head.

Lance chuckled, seeing that his plan of revenge was working. The beetles heard and looked up in surprise. Lance flew lower and glared at each of them in turn, turning his hostile gaze on Nix last. "Just as I was hoping for. This is what happens when you ruin my hunts and shatter my reputation as a flawless predator."

Nix said nothing, now learning why he was having this fate. That was something at least. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and neither would his beetle friends. His mind wandered to Rena and hoped that she would be okay without him and the others.

Everyone watched him as he made one last strain to move. It wasn't made to fly or walk or even stand...but to flip over onto his back. That was something that he succeeded in. In this position, it looked like he had just jumped from an ambush position, missed his target, and fell...something that happens everyday of his life.

He always got up though and wasted no time climbing back up the tree to try again. But would he get up this time...?

"Nix?" His posse asked in concern. Said beetle didn't say anything and his dark eyes seemed to have clouded over. It was obvious what had happened...

And with it, Lance felt as if a huge burden has been lifted. No more of that lousy beetle to ruin his days. The Falconfly turned and flew off...leaving the remaining trio to face their grim fate...together at their friend's side...

--

"Lance, where have you been?" Blazer asked, looking up from his lunch, when Lance finally got back to the Falconfly nest. The younger insect smiled.

"I was taking care of some business regarding the beetles. They won't be bothering me anymore. That's a promise." Lance reported. Blazer nodded.

"Good. Glad you worked things out." he muttered before glancing at his meal. "Want some?" he offered. Lance was hungry, as he didn't find any Flutterbirds along the way here. But he shook his head.

"No. I'll hunt my own real quick. I'll be back to discuss more on the beetles soon." Again Blazer nodded and Lance flew back outside, circling the area before heading towards the stream to drink. It was there that he found something of interest.

A Spitfire Bird on the bank. Flutterbirds never set foot on the ground, at least he never heard of one doing so. Maybe it was getting a drink, as that is what it seemed to be doing, bending down and lapping water into its beak. Still, all the other birds drank in flight, swooping down and dipping their beaks into the stream. What was up with this one?

He found out when the bird stretched out its wings. One of them was gashed...a wound inflicted perhaps a few days ago. It was healing, but not enough for the bird to fly. Lance was about to disregard it when he caught its scent. Falconflies didn't rely heavily on smell, they hunted mainly by sight. This explained the small size of their antennae when it was compared to those of the beetles. Also, long antennae would hinder flight and Falconflies have to be swift if they're to survive.

However, the smell was strong and he recognized it. This bird was probably one of those he's chased off near the tree. No...he remembered something about that wound. He himself injured a Spitfire Bird on the wing...That Spifire Bird Nix and his gang had stolen from him.

With a jolt, he understood. _This_ was the bird that the beetles saved. _This_ was the friend of Nix. _This_ was the bird the beetles ultimately sacrificed themselves for...Lance huffed, then grinned. Time to reclaim what was his...

It was against the law to kill wounded birds. But it was also against the law to kill Spitfire Beetles. Lance figured that he wasn't one to follow the rules...And that was good enough for him. Besides, he wounded this bird to begin with. Might as well finish what he started...

He charged and the bird turned at the sound of his wings, however it could only let out a squawk as he came closer...

Direct hit...

--

"...Lance!....Lance!..."

Lance smiled in his sleep, not paying much attention to the outside words. The voice calling to him was familiar, Blazer most likely. But he didn't want to wake up right now, the sensation of revenge was too good to end. The dream was very vivid, right down to the sweet taste of Flutterbird flesh. Tasted even better given the circumstances. However, no matter how much he tried to stay in this state of unconsciousness imagination, it just wasn't possible...

Waking, Lance grunted and looked about groggily, finding himself inside the nest. He's slept in, and he could see the concerned expression on his leader's face, head tilted with jaws firmly closed and antennae vibrating slightly. It was rare for Lance to sleep in and that's probably why the older Falconfly was a bit worried. Afterall, the younger insect was a valued member of the colony, he would be second-in-command if there was such a thing.

"Are you feeling well?" Blazer asked. Lance nodded with a yawn, getting to his claws to shake himself off.

"Yeah. With the dream I was having, I couldn't be any better." he reassured. The white-marked wasp watched him for a moment before giving a nod back.

"Alright." He takes to a hover. "Well, now that you're awake, perhaps you feel up to having that little chat with your beetle friend, get some sense into him."

Again Lance yawned and he thought for a moment. He was still having that lingering sleepy feel...and with it came a temporary hold on his anger. And 'temporary' is used to its fullest extent. He can deal with the beetle later, but for now...For now, revenge can wait just a bit longer for the sake of one rewarding activity.

"Permission to do so later in the day after I'm fully rested?" he requested formally with a grin. Blazer chuckled at the method it was asked and flew past the other colony members towards the nest entrance.

"Permission granted." he played along and with that, he went out to hunt. Lance yawned for the third time and laid himself on his soft bed of moss and fluffy down from his avian victims. Curling up comfortably and undisturbed by the other Falconflies, he slowly drifted back to sleep....

And his mind treated him with a replay....

* * *

I would've submitted this much sooner, but I had some difficulties...But it's here now and I'm gonna try to work on the next chapter ASAP!


End file.
